


Truth To The Rumor?

by Thunderbird83



Series: The Rhapsody Tour [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Nipple Play, Unplanned Pregnancy, adam is supportive, breast discomfort, confirmation of pregnancy, grace and brian exercise together, grace enjoys roger's talent, not full sex just yet, roger makes the first move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Grace gets inevitable confirmation of her pregnancy, Adam is supportive and a sweetie. Roger tries to distract himself from the crush he is forming on the pianist. Grace exercises with Brian, trying to build more of a friendship with him. Unable to help himself, Roger offers to assist Grace with her breast soreness, reminding her that he has kids so he's been through it all before.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rhapsody Tour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527800
Kudos: 3





	Truth To The Rumor?

Episode 4: Truth To The Rumor?

Brian opened up his eyes and looked at the clock next to the bed. It was only 8:30 so he wanted to roll over and go back to sleep but his message light was flashing on his phone. Reaching over he yawned to himself, flipped open to his home screen and clicked on the Instagram notification button. 

@PianoBird posted a picture. Brian clicked on it to see what it was about. He saw the same picture that Roger had seen late that night-and liked it from what he could tell. Grace’s followers liked the picture several hundred times, gave her a lot of encouragement, people demanding that she reveal her status to them immediately which made Brian wince. Grace didn’t owe anybody any news on herself, he thought disgustedly. Some people acted very entitled which never failed to rouse his ire. 

Her picture was rather artistically done, he mused to himself. Roger and Adam both liked the picture though neither one commented on it. 

“Well, enough of this! It’s too late for me to get back to sleep now!” Brian reluctantly rose, took a shower, dressed, then went out into the hallway to greet his pals. Grace was not in the hallway, nor was Roger or Adam, so Brian knocked on Grace’s door first. 

“It’s open,” her listless voice sounded. Brian opened up the door to see Grace sitting on the couch, her wet hair pulled back into a French braid and wearing jeans with her favorite blue button up shirt. “hi, Bri.” she was clutching an ice pack to her arm. 

“Hi yourself. What did you do there?”

“I had the flu shot yesterday. I get these regularly so I know I’ll be sore in this arm but the more I work out and use the arm the less it will hurt. Speaking of which I should get ready to use the gym.” she got up and changed, sneakers, track pants and an old Queen shirt with the cover to Hot Space. Brian raised an eyebrow at her choice of a shirt. 

“What?”

“I didn’t think that album was liked by our fans.” 

“Brian, I like funk. I appreciate Deacy and all of his funky influences,” she picked up a nalgene bottle in neon orange with a green top. “you work out too, don’t you?”

“I do,” he admitted. “did you eat yet?”

“No. I just want to do a little self punishment before I eat. Exercise shrinks the stomach down a little so you’re not as hungry.” she informed him. 

“Wait a minute,” Brian took her arm. “the rumors online.. are they true?”

Grace heaved a sigh as she met his eyes. “I assume you mean the pregnancy one?”

“Of course. Do you know for sure yet?”

“How important is it for you-no, I shouldn’t ask it that way..” Grace paused. 

“Think of it this way,” Brian said kindly, taking her hand. “you have 3 people to confide in who won’t betray your confidence. Roger has two kids and I have three so we can help you out.” 

“I forgot about that. Well, I don’t focus on your personal lives.” 

“See? You give us privacy and we give you yours. If it will help you to alleviate your mind then please tell us.” Grace still wasn’t sure so Brian took a different tack. “I know you grew up not having anyone care about you but be assured that we do. We love you.” he gave her a big hug. 

“That’s the first time anyone has ever said that to me,” her eyes shone at Brian. “well I think I’ll tell you guys then.”

“When you’re comfortable.” 

“You three have already made me comfortable, Bri. The rumor is true.” 

“You are?” he smiled broadly. “I can’t believe it!” 

“Neither can I. I have to meet the doctor we’re touring with and go over some options with him.” 

“What kind of options?”

“Just some lifestyle things. I don’t drink so I don’t think there’s much that I need to change. He’s going to ask me boring questions like am I going to nurse which I won’t, and-”

“You won’t nurse?” 

“Nope. I’m not a cow and I just won’t do it. My chest hurts enough as it is. Sorry, TMI.” she apologized. 

“That’s OK. I’ve been through the mill already. This isn’t anything new to me. My ex wife had some lotion she kept just for that purpose.” 

“I have lotion that I keep for the same thing,” they opened up the door and headed down to the gym. “I’m a big fan of LUSH and use their body massage bars all the time.” 

“I like LUSH-they partnered up with my organization in order to stop the badger cull,” the doors opened up and they each chose an exercise bike. “we worked against that cull tooth and nail.” 

“When I lived in Maine for a time there was a call for a cull of seals because they had some sort of disease,” Grace programmed her bike in for two miles. “we fought it hard and won. There’s no conclusive evidence of culls even working in the first place. Any disease that’s infectious they’re gonna want to cull and it won’t work.” she began to pedal, plugging in her MP3 player and turning it on.

“What song is it?” Brian put his water bottle in the holder. 

“My guilty pleasure-Fat Bottomed Girls.” she smirked with a giggle. 

Brian started laughing as he turned the TV on and began to watch with mild interest. 

**

Adam and Roger got up around 9, then since the Rio didn’t do a communal breakfast in the dining area like in San Francisco, they ordered room service. Adam checked to see if Grace had put any more posts on Instagram but there weren’t any. The only new post he had was the one where Queen official had announced that they were now in Las Vegas and would be ready to play that night. 

Roger stood at his mirror, brushing aside his blonde hair, looking every bit the rock star he had been born to be. He fluffed up his hair a little bit so some fell across his eyes, trying to look a little sultry like Grace was last night. “She made it look so effortless!” 

“What, Rog?” Adam came into the room with a laugh. “Oh, you need a trim!” 

“Think so? I was thinking of letting it grow out a little bit longer.” 

“You don’t look a day over forty, Rog,” Adam fluffed out his hair a little. “is this for Grace by any chance?” 

“What?”

Adam started laughing. “You can’t hide that from me, Roger! I saw the way you looked at her!” 

“You are the most observant one I have ever met,” Roger commented. “I thought Freddie was a good observer of people but you seem to be psychic for some reason!” 

“Come on! The way you looked at her on the plane, I saw such a softness in your eyes that I was taken aback. You’re developing a crush on Grace!” 

“No, I think very highly of her after everything that she’s been through!” Roger tried to defend himself but the effort fell flat on Adam. 

“Did you get some feelings of lust first? Classic crush! I know you, Roger, and I also know a woman like Grace could be incredibly vulnerable right now!” 

Roger blinked in surprise as Adam’s tone turned a little serious. He capped his razor, walked out to the couch and sat down. “Is there something about her that I need to know?” 

Adam heaved a sigh. “You know those rumors that are flying about around her being possibly pregnant?” 

“You know something that I don’t?” 

“I do. Let me text her first to make sure that it’s OK I tell you what I know.” he quickly fired off a message to Grace who quickly replied with an all right. “You’d have found out anyway soon enough I’m sure.” 

“Is she?” 

“She is.” the singer affirmed quietly. “She knows whose child it is as well. Grace is going to need a lot of support from us.”

“I know. Brian and I have been through the old pregnancy rodeo as well several years ago.”

“I forgot about that. But anyway Grace isn’t sure that she’s even going to keep it at this stage of the game. I mean adoption-she’s dead set against abortion.” Adam backpedaled. 

“Well good.” 

“Keep it nice between the two of you. For god’s sake take a cold shower if you need it. Don’t make me take you out and hose you down. She’s cute.” 

“She’s one hell of a woman. Very independent.” maybe Adam was right and his hair did need cutting. Still, the night before he’d dreamt of Grace a few times which suggested she did have a prominent place in his mind at the moment. 

“That she is. So did you get breakfast?”

“Yeah. How about we go across the street to the venue and see what’s been set up so far?”

“All right.” 

“Good.” they both left the Rio. 

**

An hour later Brian and Grace showed up, both having changed back into their street clothes. Grace in jeans with the button up blue shirt, Brian in black jeans with his famous guitar shirt. Adam and Roger greeted them from center stage, Adam playing with his mike and Roger sitting on his drum stool. Grace and Brian closed the gap, Roger put down his drum sticks, then asked if what Adam told him was really true. 

“I have a little trouble believing it,” he admitted. “is it true, Grace?”

Time for Grace to shine. She took her hair down from the braid, fluffing it out to give her the sultry look again. “That feels better! Is what true, Roger?” her shirt was only buttoned with two buttons just like yesterday. 

“Are you,” he stood up and put his hand on her stomach like last night. “pregnant?”

Roger’s hand was nice and warm; Grace supposed there was something in his personality that just attracted her like a magnet. She liked to play hard to get occasionally and did think that Roger would be up to the challenge. For now she dropped the coy act and decided to just be herself. The pianist felt herself starting to melt under his gaze despite the intensity. “You heard right from Adam, Roger. It’s true enough.” 

“Really?” his eyes lit up-he was more thrilled at the news than she was. Grace nodded, her expression carefully neutral. “How long has it been?”

“About 9 weeks altogether.” 

“That’s fantastic!” Roger hugged her as she managed to smile. “Does Tom know?”

“He should if he read any kind of media this morning. I gave them a nice tipoff when I went to the gynecologist’s office last night.” 

“That was you, huh?” Brian sniggered. “I should have known!” 

“It netted me another cool million as every paper in this hemisphere picked up on it!” she bragged, picking up Brian’s six string acoustic again. 

“Have you been sick at all?” 

“I’ve had recurrent nausea attacks, guys,” Grace slung the strap over her left shoulder and struck the C chord. “nothing worse than nausea and sore tits.” 

Roger was sure glad he was sitting down for that one. He felt a little reflex action spring up but concealed it well. Grace was looking very sexy to him that day and even with her figure obscured by the guitar there was intense desire burning in his body for her. She didn’t have much interest in him that day it seemed, but time would tell. All the same he had an image in his mind of himself rubbing her sore chest down until she moaned. 

“Do you have a picture?” Grace pulled out the ultrasound printout and showed it to the guys. 

“Which part is its head?” Adam twisted the paper around. 

“Oh god! My name’s in the upper left hand corner! Use that to orient yourself, Adam!” Grace rolled her eyes. 

“It’s amazing,” Brian mused when he saw the printout. “all of that is inside you right now.” 

“On some degree yes, it is one of nature’s ways of saying, ‘screw you, I’m in control now and you’ll turn into a hormonal beast somewhere around month 8 and kiss the rest of your life goodbye,’.” she shook her head as she began to strum, humming a Buddy Holly tune. 

“That’s a dismal way to put it, Grace,” Roger was disturbed but chose to let it go. Dominique was just the same. “I guess this is the top of the roller coaster before it goes into the holy hell position.” 

Brian started giggling as a recognizable tune came to his ears. “Hang on, where do I know that tune?”

“Maybe the lyrics will stir your memory, Bri,” Grace told him. “there you go baby, you and I, well you left me here so I could sit and cry. Well golly gee look what you’ve done to me, well I guess it doesn’t matter any more.” 

The guitarist didn’t quite know where that song came from so Grace laughed and hit the second verse. 

“There’s no use in me a-cryin’  
I’ve done everything, now I’m sick of tryin’.  
I’ve blown away my nights and wasted all my days  
Over you…

“Well you go your way and I’ll go mine  
Now and forever until the end of time  
I’ll find somebody new and baby, we’ll say we’re through  
I guess it doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“Buddy Holly!” Brian remembered. “I love his songs. Grace, when did you become a fan?”

“Ever since I heard the song American Pie.” she finished up the chords and put the guitar back down. “Let’s do a little improv here,” winking to Adam and Brian, Grace put one foot up on the bass drum like Freddie used to do and began to request different types of beats. “start out with a simple 4/4 measure.” 

Grace talked Roger into crescendoing the beats up and up until he couldn’t hold up the fast beats anymore and ordered him to stop immediately. Roger did so with his sticks high up in the air, gawking at her, breathing hard as Grace pretended to loosen up her collar. She rolled up her sleeves and sank down on the drum riser with a slow giggle. 

“What you just witnessed was sex on the drums,” she took a long haul off her water bottle as Roger did the same. He sat down on the riser next to her, water bottle in hand while Brian and Adam started laughing. “come on, the slow build up, the moderate intensity, frantic hammering and then nothing! Ninety five percent of conquests go like that. I feel like I need a smoke. All I would have needed was Roger’s famous high pitched scream to really drive the point home.” 

“Girl you are wicked!” Adam had never seen anything like it. 

“Yeah I know,” Grace put her water bottle down again. “two minutes of foreplay, about a minute thirty of frantic pile driving me and then nothing.” 

“Sounds dismal,” Brian put his guitar away. “true sex should be more foreplay and passion.” 

“I wouldn’t know. I get my itch scratched but I’ve never had the real thing.”

“No love in your life at all? That fucking sucks!” 

“Well, to be completely honest, I’ve avoided relationships as I never liked the tied down feeling. I’m alone, yes, but there’s no compromise so it’s a trade off.”

Damn, she had never been married or had a real relationship? Roger wondered. How on earth could I introduce her to how a relationship could be? Maybe covertly one of these days. I’ll give her some time to adjust. 

“Time to get some practice done,” Grace sat at the piano keyboard and began to play a familiar tune. “you know Christmas will be here in almost two months. So let’s brush up on our caroling. Only,” she added then they started to protest. “these won’t be lyrics you’d be familiar with.” she started singing out bawdy carols that made even Roger’s face turn pink, finishing up with a dirty recitation of the Night Before Christmas she’d found online somewhere. 

“Twas the night before Christmas and god was it neat. The children were away and my wife was in heat...” she read on, making everyone laugh. “..smiled with glee. The old man was hung almost down to his knee..” Roger’s mind was thoroughly dirty now, imagining what kind of kinky sex games he could entice Grace into when she was ready. 

The morning passed swiftly into afternoon, everyone reviewed the song list for that night, Brian went out for a few hours with Roger, leaving Adam and Grace in makeup. Grace put on silver eyeshadow though over her brow bone she picked up eye shadow in a stick form, rubbing it sparingly. Adam handed her the black eyeliner as he dabbed on a sandy color. 

“What’s up between you and Roger?” he asked suddenly. “He’s got it bad for you.” 

“I know. I saw the way he looks at me. I still got it!” 

“Yes you do. Was that bit with the drums just spontaneous or were you planning to get Roger like that?” 

“Bit of both,” Grace admitted, uncapping her compact and dusting her face with foundation. “he came to me last night when he saw the latest media about me, asking if I was pregnant. I wasn’t ready to answer so I asked him if I looked it. He put his hand on me right near my tattoo and I felt something electric between us. It’s like the air was filled with that spark and I knew he felt it too. Sometime soon I’ll be ready for him.” 

“Do you know when that is?”

“As soon as I’m capable of getting aroused again. Right now that chance is out the window. When I stop getting nauseated in the mornings which isn’t until December I think.” 

“All right I could see that. Does the nausea bother you at night?” 

“Nope,” Grace put on her lipstick. “I’ve been on an anti nausea drug and ginger ale. I’m just glad I could function.” 

“Did you meet with our doctor yet?”

“No I forgot. I better do that now.” she changed into her costume for the night which was a zebra print top and black short skirt with fishnets and low heeled shoes. 

“Yeah, Roger’s going to be hard tonight,” Adam watched her walk off. “that ass of hers goes on for miles.” 

“You ogling my woman, Adam?” Roger sat down in Grace’s vacated seat with Brian smirking and rolling his eyes. “Where’s the guy stuff?”

“Your guyliner is right here, Rog,” Adam passed him it. “Grace just went to talk to the doctor in charge of us so we will be out here when she’s done.” 

Grace met with the doctor, reviewed her lifestyle and received surprisingly few recommendations on how to adjust it so she and her child could thrive. She took pretty good care of herself, no smoking or drinking, tried to eat healthy and got regular exercise. The pianist guzzled as much water as she could regularly, didn’t do drugs, etc. 

“How in the hell can this happen to me? I’m over 35 and I was given to understand that I could not have children as my equipment was getting old and not in optimal working condition.”

“True but there’s a possibility you could still become pregnant and you did. It wasn’t impossible and fact is most women your age subscribe to that false belief. Your reproductive system is still in great working order it’s just that fertility dips a little bit because of your age. When did you mom enter menopause?”

“My mom the psychopath? I have no idea. This doesn’t help me in the least right now. I won’t be nursing and I have no intention of getting an ultrasound except at the halfway point. Any other ultrasound would be stupid and pointless,” she declared. “I’m also not nursing it no matter what.”

“You don’t want to nurse? That’s what those are for,” the doctor indicated. “I need to have a look at them.” Grace reluctantly opened up her shirt. 

“It’s my decision. I won’t be tied down by a screaming kid wanting me to take my tits out. I see these as sexual only. They hurt like hell anyway.” 

Her chest was manipulated and checked thoroughly. “They’re in perfect working order. You might have a little leakage going on before and after you give birth but it’s normal. I wish you would reconsider nursing, Miss Mitchell.” 

“I’m not a cow. I will not have the stupid brat attached to me like that. It’s disgusting to me! They’re already ruining my body so that’s all they get.” 

“Is it possible you’re taking your anger out on your unborn child?” the doctor countered as he measured her blood pressure and listened to her heart. 

“More than likely. Right now I need to pretend IT doesn’t exist so I can get on with my life. This tour won’t last forever so I need to make the best of it.” 

“The tour goes on for six months. You’ll be visibly pregnant by then.” 

“Don’t care. With my luck I’ll have miscarried by then anyway.” 

“You’ve been pregnant before?”

“Twice and I lost them each time. That’s why I need to be emotionally disconnected. At least for now.” 

“I see,” the doctor noted it in the chart. “you got your flu shot already, yes?”

“I did. Are we done?” 

“We are. Thanks for remembering to come and see me.” he said politely. 

“You’re welcome.” she got up and left.

**

Grace found her place with the others before the curtain went up. She grabbed her mike from the stand, then stood with Roger in the wings. He observed her slightly flushed look and asked if she was all right. 

“Yeah. Just got barraged with a shitload of personal questions. I really don’t like having my sex life or lack of one under a microscope if you will. Then he started asking me if I intended to nurse which I consider crossing a line.” 

“You think so? He was just doing his job.” 

“I know and I was not happy he asked me such a personal thing.” 

“Why?”

“Because, Roger, if I actually manage to carry it all the way the kid does not have the exclusive right to my tits. They are sexual. End of story.” 

“Wow.” 

Grace glanced down at her open zebra print top. “They’re a good conversation piece at least.” Roger started chuckling and nudged her towards her place on the piano. 

The concert went down very well. Grace watched Roger sing These Are The Days Of Our Lives which was intercut with footage of the band over the years. She was moved by seeing all the footage of Freddie, wishing that he could see the tribute they were doing to him with that song. The pianist had a clue that Freddie knew and completely approved. They all missed him in various ways, no one missed him more than John had. Grace hoped to meet John some day if just in passing. She felt sure he would have disapproved of her indirectly feeding the media machine and milking it for paydays. 

“My god my boobs hurt so bad,” she whispered to herself, glancing down. “I need to rub them down when this is over.” 

Brian then performed Love Of My Life solo so Adam and Roger could take a break. Grace never paid attention to that song before so she hung out with the two men in the wings. 

“How are you holding up, Grace?” Adam tossed her a water bottle. 

“I’m doing fine. I need a rubdown as soon as this is over. My fucking boobs are sore and there’s no stopping them. They feel so damn full.” Adam was looking at Roger as she spoke, wiggling his eyebrows like Groucho Marx. The drummer colored red for a moment then glanced over into the stage. 

“Looks like Brian’s winding up.” was all he said, mind fluttering with dirty images. 

When the concert was done Grace declined the afterparty and went over to the Rio, went up to her room, had a late supper, then put her tray outside her door so room service would collect it later on. The pianist pulled out her LUSH massage bar in her favorite scent Tender Is The Night, then tore open her shirt. She had just barely rubbed her chest down when there was a knock on the door. 

“Oh shit!” Grace threw on her robe and answered the door. “What’s up?” 

Roger was standing there and asked her to supper. “Oh! I’m sorry, Rog, I just had supper. Come on in though, we can chat if you want.” 

“Sure.” he was such a cutie, she thought, measuring him up with her eyes. That blonde hair and blue eyes were enough to turn her into a pile of goo on the floor and the way he smiled at her was like the sun coming up. Roger was enticed by Grace, loving everything about her; the smile, those sexy eyes and sultry hair that wound him up every time he saw her with it down. Sometimes she’d twirl it around her finger while looking at the sheet music. She was a challenge on all fronts; Roger hoped he’d be able to teach her how a loving relationship could give her more security, and how her body was undergoing an amazing change. 

“So what do you want to chat about?” Grace sat down near him but had to turn away as she opened up her robe and began to massage her sore chest. “Sorry, I have to angle myself away from you, Rog. I have to treat my soreness.” 

Roger took off his glasses to see close up better but she was positioned away from his eyes. “You play really dirty, you know that?”

“Gee, I don’t know what you mean.” she teased. 

“Sure you do,” he shot back. “you can’t deny that something exists between us.” 

“The tour?”

“Smart ass. No, I think we have chemistry, Grace, and I intend to help you out. I want you to see what a loving relationship is, the security I can bring you, plus I’ve been through the pregnancy game before so I can help you.” 

Grace peered over at him. “You’re a hard sell, Roger Taylor.” 

“So am I in? How do we start? Are your tits still sore?” 

“Yeah. It takes awhile for me to get the soreness down.” 

“You’re not doing it right. Hop onto the bed and lay down. What is that you’re using?” 

“A massage bar. It’s got all the good stuff in it.” Grace obeyed, opening up her robe and displaying her chest to Roger. He sat on the edge of the bed, warmed up his hands, joking that he’d always had good circulation. 

“You’ve already got some engorgement going on,” Roger noted. “they look bigger than when we first met you.” 

“You noticed?” she teased. 

“This stuff is a solid so how do you use it? Does it melt?” 

“Lay it on me,” Roger put it in the center of her chest. “see.. it does melt a little bit. Now take it off and rub that goodness into my flesh.” 

Roger obeyed, using an open palm technique and rubbing with the heels of his hands to rub the lotion into her skin more evenly. He worked the substance into her every pore the best he could, occasionally glancing up to look at Grace who was very happy with how the soreness was gradually disappearing. The drummer found the areas of engorgement that were very uncomfortable, working his palms and fingers to ease it. 

“You can moan if it helps, Grace,” he teased. “Dominique didn’t have a problem with my doing this. Mom taught me a lot about how to rub you women the right way.” 

“If I start moaning I’ll start getting horny, Roger. We haven’t had a date yet.” 

“How about we consider this a date?” he suggested. “I can make you feel a lot more comfortable if you’re interested in sex or me doing sexual things to your chest.” 

“All right, Roger,” Grace decided. “as long as we go on a date and get to know each other too.” 

“Really? I thought you were a wham bam, thank you ma’am kind of girl.” 

Grace leaned up on her elbows. “For you it’s different, Roger. I genuinely like you and I would want a real relationship so I get to know the whole you. I already started to crush on you for god’s sakes!” 

“Really? I started imagining doing dirty things to you from the very beginning.” he teased. “How about a kiss to help things along?”

“That I can do willingly.” Roger leaned up to meet her kiss, taking it slowly, tasting those beautiful lips he’d been dreaming about last night. They were as every bit as sweet as they looked so when he lifted his lips off of hers Grace gazed at him longingly. “Do whatever you want to my chest, Roger. I want to see how far you’ll go.” 

“Oh you’ll notice it when I’m in there,” he winked. “first I need to French you.” he sealed his lips over hers, then they started probing each other orally with their tongues. Grace was very adept at using her lips and tongue to tease him but Roger quickly outsmarted her, pinning her tongue down with his own. The drummer kissed her neck, sucking and tonguing each spot, licking her clavicle and kissing all the way down to her left breast. Grace was starting to moan which only encouraged him. 

Roger tongued the fleshy red areola then worked his way down to her knobby nipple, licking and sucking until the flesh was pointy and fully erect. Grace moaned loudly while he worked his way to the other breast. Even when Roger was facedown in her chest his hands were still busy, sliding to the waistband of her pajama pants, working their way further south, snaking a few fingers inside her pussy lips. “You’re so wet my dear,” he mumbled. “shall we do something about that tonight?” 

“As much as I would like that I want to wait a little bit,” she told him. “I don’t have any stamina for sex right now. I’m too tired at this point.” 

“All right,” Roger agreed. “you’ll feel energized in a few weeks or so, enough for us to consummate the relationship.” 

“Thanks for being so understanding.” 

“My pleasure, Grace,” he even kissed her belly sweetly. “I was always entranced by the miracle of life and I’m patient.” 

“Stay with me, Rog?” 

“Certainly.” he got into the bed next to her, hand on her left upper arm, a few fingers trailing down to her lower arm intentionally. 

“How long have you had a crush on me, Rog? As long as I’ve had one on you?”

“Probably not that long. I saw a picture of you and that millionaire you helped out and you were wearing that pretty dress. You have actual balls to step up and help someone like that.” 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome. Then after that you kept your name splashed in the media now and then. I heard rumors you’d been getting money off the press for years and set yourself up pretty nicely. Then I hear that you are a classically trained musician and tour with the Philharmonic. It seems like it was fate when Spike couldn’t tour with us and I suggested you.” 

“I bet Brian thought you had an ulterior motive.”

“He thought I was thinking with my dick. I ultimately was. Then I got to know you a little more and your whole personality I got very attracted to you.” Roger assured her with a kiss. 

“Wow. I barely know you guys a week and we’re already in bed together. Could not have planned it better if I tried.” the drummer saw that Grace was starting to drift off. 

“Take your medicine tonight, right?”

“Yeah.” her reply was a little breathy and tired. Sure enough, about thirty seconds later Grace went to sleep. Roger was not far behind.


End file.
